


Start the Morning With a Smile

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth Rotting Fluff, demisexual!John Laurens, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those rare instances that Alex actually fell asleep in bed, John and Eliza plan to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start the Morning With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a ridiculously adorable picture of Anthony Ramos. Pictured Below.

Eliza stretched slightly as her eyes opened to see John grinning brightly, "G'morning," she muttered sleepily.

John shushed her softly, gesturing with his chin to the lump of blankets between them. The only evidence that there was more than just blankets was the mess of dark hair sticking out of the top.

Eliza had to press her lips together firmly to stifle her giggles. "Is he.."

The sound of what could only be a snore answered her question.

A soft squeaking noise escaped John as his smile stretched further.

"He snores," John said reverently, "I've never seen him so deeply asleep."

"Me neither," giggled Eliza. She carefully peeled the blankets back to reveal Alex. His hair was a mess, strands sticking to his eyelashes and lips, which were slightly parted. His head was nestled on one arm, the other curled in a loose fist on the mattress.

"It's like watching a sleeping baby," Eliza smiled, "adorable."

John snorted, "That could be misconstrued."

Eliza reached over Alex, careful not to jostle him, and smacked John lightly on the cheek in admonishment. He caught her wrist to keep her hand in place and pressed a kiss to her palm.

A giggle escaped from Eliza, small and light as she tried to withdraw from John's grasp.

Alex shifted slightly in his sleep, "Don't wake him!" Eliza hissed, "for all we know this will never happen again."

"I guess you'll have to stay quiet, then," John teased, brushing over the base of her fingers with a feather-light touch. It was one of those strange places where Eliza was ticklish and she stifled a laugh in her pillow.

"Stop-" Eliza pouted trying to pull away again, "that tickles."

"I know," John chuckled, "that's why it's fun."

"You're a jerk," Eliza told him affectionately.

"But you love me," returned John.

"Yes," Eliza rolled her eyes, "now let go!"

"Alright, alright," sighed John, releasing her wrist.

He only waited a brief moment before reaching across Alex's body and pressed wriggling fingers against the juncture between Eliza's neck and shoulder. Eliza gasped and tried to get away, but the tickling continued.

"John!" she giggled, still attempting to stay quiet, but not succeeding very well.

"You can't escape now," John smirked reaching a little further but losing his balance and collapsing on top of Alex.

With a final snort and a grumble Alex's eyes fluttered open. He brushed the hair from his face and looked at John, who was currently sprawled over Alex's upper back.

"Starting without me?" Alex asked in a sleepy mumble.

"Save me," Eliza snuggled against Alex on his other side.

"From John?" Alex raised his brow.

"Mhmm," Eliza replied.

"John's nothing but a cuddly little teddy bear," said Alex, shifting around so that he was lying on his back instead of his stomach. He pulled Eliza closer to his side and John moved so that he was half draped on top of Alex, his head tucked under the shorter man's chin.

"He's tickling me," Eliza pouted.

"That again?" Alex turned to face John.

"She's so cute when she's tickled," John replied, "and you know it's true."

Eliza's eyes went wide as she noticed the mischievous look on her boys faces, "Don't you dare."

"It is hard to resist," Alex said slowly, the arms that was around Eliza shifting slightly, his fingers resting on her hip.

"If you even-" Eliza began, but she cut herself off with a squeak when Alex suddenly dug his fingers into her side. John, still half on top of Alex, reached over to attack her neck as well.

Soon their cuddle degenerated into a pile, Alex and John coming at her from both sides, tickling mercilessly. Her laughter pealed and filled the room.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

When her boys finally released her, Eliza was flushed and still giggling intermittently.

Her face was flushed as she glared at them, her hair splayed out around her head, "I hate you."

"Lies," pronounced Alex, "Shameful lies."

Eliza rolled her eyes.

"You should have never let us discover your weakness," John replied with a cheeky smile.

"Let you?" Eliza raised her brow incredulously.

"He's just being cocky because he isn't ticklish," Alex said, "Which is so unfair."

"You've mentioned that before," laughed John, leaning forward to kiss Alex on the nose before swooping down to press one to Eliza's cheek as well.

Eliza smiled as she lazily traced her finger across Alex's chest, "So how exactly did you actually end up in bed last night? Did Herc carry you again?"

Alex blushed slightly, "He only half carried me."

"Half carried?" John chuckled, "Is that like how you only half eat my leftover cheesecake?"

"Yes?" Alex replied innocently.

"You are so lucky I love you," said John, "more than I love cheesecake."

"Thank heaven for small miracles."

Eliza giggled and kissed Alex's cheek, "Can I make the executive decision that we can stay in bed all day?" she asked reaching across Alex for John's hand.

"I like that plan," John threaded his fingers in hers where they lay on Alex's abdomen and they both inched closer to snuggle with their boyfriend.

Alex let out a happy sigh and rested his cheek against the top of John's head. The peace was broken by the bedroom door being dramatically thrown open, letting in both an excited Columbia, who dashed to John’s side of the bed, sitting and laying her head on the mattress in hopes he would pay attention to her, and Lafayette, who let out a scandalized gasp.

"Mon dieu!" Lafayette exclaimed, definitely loud enough that Hercules could hear him out in the living room.

John raised an eyebrow, "We're all fully clothed here, Laf."

"I can see that now," Laf replied stiffly, "I was just practicing."

"Practicing?" Alex raised his brow.

"Mon dieu!" Lafayette said again, returning to his overly dramatic tone, "Cover yourselves as there are innocent eyes about!"

"Innocent," laughed Alex, "You haven't been innocent your whole life."

"I'll have you know that I was talking about Columbia," informed Lafayette, "Now get out of bed, we have plans."

"So do we," said Eliza, "and it's more of the same."

"Non," Lafayette shook his head, "that is not on schedule for today."

"Says who?" John spoke up, "we can make plans without you."

Lafayette made a show of thinking it over, "Hm. Non, I do not believe that is allowed."

"Laf," Alex sighed, "please."

Lafayette wandered to the end of the bed and practically tore the blankets off the bed.

"No!" Eliza whined as wrapped herself around Alex, "now I'm cold."

"Boo!" John put in with a pout, "Spoilsport."

"Up, up!" Lafayette clapped his hands sharply.

John clicked his tongue twice and Columbia hopped onto the bed and flopped down across all three of their legs.

"Oh no," John said with mock sadness, "Looks like we're stuck with a severe case of D.O.L."

"D.O.L?" asked Lafayette with a confused tilt of his head.

"Dog on lap," explained John.

"Haha very funny," Lafayette folded his arms across his chest, "but we have things to do, come on Columbia."

Columbia raised her head slightly before looking back at John who smiled and scratched her head lovingly.

"Who's my good girl," cooed John.

Lafayette pouted at them, "But I made plans. Fun plans. For all of us."

Alex sighed before looking at his partners, when Lafayette put his mind to it he could offer up the most pathetic facial expressions. Which is exactly what he was doing.

"Betsey look at him," Alex stroked Eliza's hair.

"No," Eliza muttered, "because I'll see that annoyingly adorable face and then I'll have to get out of bed."

"Please?" Lafayette stuck out his lower lip comically.

"Still not looking," Eliza replied her face still buried in Alex's chest.

John finally took his attention off of Columbia and glanced up at Lafayette and he let out a small noise.

"Uh oh, I looked," whispered John, "He looks so sad, Liza."

"I won't do it," Eliza replied firmly.

"You know you want to," Alex singsonged, "It's too cute to resist."

Lafayette preened slightly under the praise.

"No."

"Liza," John laughed, "no one can resist his French charms."

"I can!" Eliza replied.

"Right," John smirked.

"I'll prove it," insisted Eliza, looking up at Lafayette. Her eyes were hard for only a brief moment before a pained look crossed her face and she sighed.

"Damn."

Lafayette cheered and clapped happily, "Magnifique!"

Eliza pushed herself up into a sitting position her hair falling into her face, "Come on you two traitors."


End file.
